The Client Is In Charge
by AnimalCops
Summary: Almost as soon as the Brothers walked into the room, a voice spoke up, "It's not polite to keep your paying customer waiting."


_**A/N from A.C.: AU of slutty Nero and Weiss, yeah? I need to write something uplifting. Haha.**_

_**Excuse the semi-OOCness.**_

"Weiss, I can't do that..." Nero shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"We need to if our client orders it of us, my Brother."

The younger of the two Brothers whimpered, moving close to his sibling, buried his face against the elder's chest. "We can't! I- It's embarrassing!"

"And the rest of what we do isn't? Brother, it's our job. We need to. He is our client." Weiss reached up and cupped the younger brother's jaw.

Nero put his own hand over the elder brother's and frowned, "We have never done something together with someone watching us..."

"So? It's just the same as when we're alone. He said he wouldn't touch either of us when we were in bed. He won't even be in bed with us, Nero."

"He won't touch us..?"

"Not when we are in bed together."

"Okay... I will do it, then, Brother." Nero mumbled, nuzzling against the older man's chest.

"Good..." Weiss smiled softly, running a hand through Nero's raven black hair.

"But, dearest Brother, why did the client choose us..?"

"He told boss he what he wanted and boss said we would have no problem with it." Weiss shrugged.

"He never asked us..."

"Everyone knows about us, Brother. Everyone knows our story." Weiss said softly, pulling away from the hug. "We need to get going to your room. That's where he's meeting us."

The younger man nodded and grasped his sibling's hand. The raven haired man smiled up at his taller sibling and his crimson eyes seemed to be glowing. "Come, Brother."

The two walked through the hallways of the infamous whore house in peace, occasionally seeing friends and previous clients walking the halls. The two brothers reached the younger's bedroom and entered it. Weiss smiled when he felt the almost comforting feeling of a room that completely held all essence and memory of his sibling.

Almost as soon as the Brothers walked into the room, a voice spoke up, "Its not polite to keep your paying customer waiting."

Nero jumped when the voice spoke up, "Sorry..."

Weiss merely nodded, "We do apologize. But we each had an appointment before you and were hungry."

The man flicked a lock of his red-brown hair to the side, "Oh, that's perfectly fine. Your brother, there, seems much too thin anywho."

Nero blushed softly, feeling the other man's eyes rake up and down his body. He moved to the side, hiding his form behind his Brother.

Their client hummed softly, "No need to hide what I will be seeing in the future anyway."

Nero tugged on his Brother's sleeve and whispered softly, "Brother, can we not just get on with this?"

Weiss nodded and spoke up to their client, "Brother wishes to get started. May we?"

The stranger nodded, "Of course."

Nero peeked over his sibling's shoulder, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name..?"

"Genesis." The stranger replied.

The younger man nodded and stepped away from his sibling, "Then, Master Genesis, what would you like us to do for you?"

Their client smirked, "I think you two should strip each other and… I'll direct you from there..."

Nero gave a smile past his blush and glanced at his sibling.

Weiss gave a small chuckle, "Sounds like fun."

The younger brother looked at Genesis and narrowed his eyes, "You will not touch us, correct?"

The client held up his hands in defense, "I won't touch you at all. I just want to watch."

A low purr let loose from Nero's throat, "Good." He turned to his Brother and pressed up against his chest.

Weiss smiled and pet his sibling's ebony black hair, "Ready to put on a show, Brother?"

Nero smiled, "Of course, darling Brother. We'll put on a damn good show for Master Genesis."

Genesis smiled brightly and licked his lips as the two Brothers began to remove each others clothing. His blue eyes raked over the two; over Weiss' flawless alabaster skin and over Nero's equally white skin that was tainted with black swirling tattoos.

Nero let out a pleased sigh as Weiss' hands traveled around his chest, pinching erect nipples and scratching the tattooed skin. The younger brother gripped onto the older brother's shoulders. "Weiss... So good... Give me more... I want to feel more..."

"Then you shall receive more, Brother." Weiss purred, picking his sibling up bridal style and lying him down on the bed. The older Brother completely undressed his sibling, moaning softly as he saw all of Nero's perfect body. His hands traveled over almost all of his Brother's form, aside from his painful arousal. Nero shifted on the bed, trying to get Weiss to touch his length just a little to ease some of the pain. The younger man never knew that being watched would be this much of a turn on for him.

The younger Brother blushed as he heard Genesis moan from the corner of the room. "Brother..." Nero whispered hoarsely, "I hurt..."

Weiss moved down on the bed, spreading the younger man's legs and settling between them before giving a long lick to the under side of his Brother's cock. Nero moved his hands to fist the older man's white hair as he tossed his head back with a loud moan. Weiss swallowed his Brother's erection quickly, sucking on him and moving a hand lower, pressing a finger against his entrance.

Genesis called from his seat in the corner of the room, "I want Nero to ride you, Weiss... Mm..."

The older Brother gave a small shudder, moaning around the younger's erection and pressing two fingers into Nero's body. The younger brother tensed up at the sudden intrusion but arched his hips into Weiss' mouth as the moaning vibrations traveled through nearly every inch of his body. Nero pulled at his Brother's hair, whining and panting, "Brother… I do not want to… cum without you… inside me…"

Nero then looked over to Genesis; his eyes drawn first to his masturbating hand, then meeting his eyes, "Master Genesis… Please… May I have Brother inside me..?"

Their client nodded his head rapidly, letting out a shaky moan.

The younger Brother gave a relieved sigh and tugged on his sibling's hair again, "Weiss… Weiss… please…" He moaned and flexed his hips up and back against the fingers inside him unconsciously, "Please… No more teasing…"

The older sibling pulled off of his Brother's cock, giving one last long lick to the underside. "You want me bad, Nero?"

"Hurts, Brother… Burning up inside…"

Weiss smiled and gave Nero's prostate the first prod of the evening, relishing in the cry of ecstasy, before removing his fingers from his Brother's entrance. The older Brother moved to lie back on the bed and watched as Nero reached into his bed-side table drawer and pulled out a little bottle. The raven-haired Brother moved and lathered up his sibling's erection, fueled on by the wild, heated moans that their client was giving.

Nero licked his lips, hovering over his Brother's length, "I love you, Brother…"

"Love you too, Nero…"

With a loving moan, the younger Brother lowered himself onto his sibling's arousal. He arched his back and flung his head back to let out a loud cry. Weiss moved his hands to rest on Nero's hips, helping him move up and down. The two Brothers let out low, pleading moans in unison. Genesis' low groans flowed into the air as he stroked himself faster, eyes on the Brothers at all times.

"Oh… Brother…" Nero moaned deeply, moving faster, stroking himself in time with Weiss' taps to his prostate.

"Fuck, Nero…" The elder brother moved the younger's body as fast as he could, drawing closer and closer to his release.

"C- Close! G- Gonna cum!" Nero cried out, stroking himself even faster as his Brother pounded against his prostate. With one final thrust to the younger man's sweet spot the two came hard, crashing into the ocean of ecstasy.

Genesis came a few seconds after, crying out both of the Brothers' names.

The raven-haired Brother let out a few soft gasps for breath before collapsing on top of his sibling. Weiss smiled and pet his Brother's hair as he looked over to Genesis. "Did we please you?"

Their client smirked, "More than you know. Thank you. I already paid your boss… but," He took out a few hundred Gil and put it on the bed-side table, "Here's a little extra."

Weiss hummed, closing his eyes, "Thank you so much…" He murmured softly before falling into a deep sleep alongside his Brother.


End file.
